The Maximum Child
by WingedWolfbloodWitch
Summary: This is not just another 'Max is pregnant' story. Oh no! It gets a lot more interesting when Harry shows up. Post Nevermore. Fax and Hax/Marry. Minor Eggy and Nudge/OC. Rated T just in case and because of possibilities.
1. Chapter 1-The New Arrival

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi to any readers, this is my first crossover and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer-If I was James Patternson or J K Rowling then Harry Potter and Maximum Ride would be mine but as I'm not they're not. **

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 1-The New Arrival

My eyes opened to see the bamboo ceiling of my tree house. Then I realised; it wasn't my treehouse, it was Fang's and I had spent the night. Looking to my left I saw Fang lying next to me, his eyes on my face. "Hey" he smiled at me "Something wrong?" I shook my head "No, I'm just gonna head back to mine. I'll see you later" I gathered my things and opened the side door, the one which led to a walkway to my treehouse. Walking across it, I looked around and was surprised at the complete lack of other mutants below me; it must be really early! Then again, maybe it was better this way; it meant no awkward questions.

I got back into my own bed and lay there, smiling to myself. I had finally got used to life on the island and thankfully my Mom and Ella hadn't been infected by the disease. It had been years since we worried about it. Fang, Iggy and I were now 21, how time flies (along with us)!

After 20 minutes, a now 16 year old Gazzy pushed into my bedroom "Max, your Mom wants you down in the square" I nodded and dragged myself back out of bed; I had just about gotten back to sleep. As Gazzy left, I put on my favourite jacket, went out onto the balcony and unfurled my wings. I leapt off and flew in the direction of the square.

I landed softly next to her "What's up Mom?" She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by a large outcry from a crowd nearby. We both turned and saw that they were all pointing at an object in the sky. I took a running jump and headed towards it. When I got closer, I could make out what looked like a person flying on a stick. "Hello?" They yelled. I levelled with them, keeping my distance in case he was infected somehow "Can I come down?" They asked hopefully "I've been on this broom for ages" I was confused; everyone else was supposed to be dead by now, but if he was alive then surely he would be immune right? Before I had a chance to say anything, he had flown past me and down towards the square.

I flew after him, getting close enough to see him land badly, rolling over and off his 'broom'. "Who are you?!" My mom demanded; I could tell that she was horrified and worried because this stranger could be carrying the virus. "I'm Harry Potter" he explained "I flew here from our hideout. We, a bunch of wizards that is, escaped to a safe place ,away from the illness. Recently one of our allies found us and we'd thought they were dead, but he wasn't affected. We decided to look for survivors and looks like I've found some" he smiled to himself then sighed heavily "Shame Ginny's still...lost" I looked at him, completely baffled. Wizards?! What was this guy on about?! 'Maybe craziness is one of the symptoms?' I thought as my Mom finally managed to get a word in "Well um...Harry...come with me please and we'll see if you're...clean" she guided him towards the white building on the left side of the island. I noticed that she still stood away from him, as though being in his vicinity would endanger her. I turned around and went to find the flock.

After finding all their tree houses empty, I began to look around the island. I found Nudge at the market that my Mom had founded, shopping with her chameleon hybrid companions. "Hi Max! Isn't it great weather today?! Me, Ashley and Lucy have gotten cool friendship bracelets! Do you like them? I can get you one if you want but..." She rambled. I rolled my eyes at Nudge; although she was now 18, I still felt like I was talking to 12 year old Nudge, when we were with Anne in Virginia. I put my hand over her mouth and asked "Where are the others? Someone's arrived" her eyes widened in shock "I don't know! God Max is your Mom ok? And Ella? And..." I turned away and walked off to find someone who couldn't talk my ears off, but she followed me anyway.

I was about to walk to the forest when I voice seemingly came from a tree "Hey" Fang moved and his invisibility vanished "Something wrong" he asked, seeing the look on my face "There's someone here, someone new, just flew here now" I replied, looking around for any sign of the others. "Well what do we do?" I sighed at this "That's it! There's nothing we can do and I hate it! Just help me find the others!" He nodded "I think Iggy and Ella are by the lake, Gazzy and Angel are walking Total" We walked into the forest and towards the lake.

By the time I'd found everyone and returned to the white building, the centre was deserted. I guessed that word had spread and no one wanted to be near someone who was possibly contagious, but if he was it was too late anyway. I went through the double doors and straight to my moms check room, where everyone is required to go monthly for check ups. I walked in and saw my Mom looking at the results on my computer screen. "He's clean" she said in surprise "He's good to go so why don't you guys show him around the island? He says he'll be staying for a while"


	2. Chapter 2-I will be your tour guide

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hi to any readers out there! What's up?! Here is chapter 2 of this story and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review as I accept all problems pointed out to me and I will act upon them.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly Harry Potter or Maximum Ride are not mine. I only own the plot:)**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 2-I will be your tour guide

We led Harry out of the building "My name is Maximum Ride and I will be your tour guide for today! If you have any questions feel free to ask. This is Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel and Total. If you would join me I will take you on an aerial tour of the island" I reel off and then spread my wings "You gonna come on that flying broom of yours?" He looked shocked, as if he'd only just noticed my wings "You have...wings?" He said in awe and I noticed that he had an English accent "Yup" I said "We all do, we're not exactly normal around here. Are you coming then or what?" He nodded and as I leapt into the air, he mounted his broom.

We swooped around the island and I pointed around below, identifying for him our different 'facilities'. When I'd finished and we'd landed, I asked "Did my Mom mention where you were staying?" He nodded "She said something about the spare house near you and Fang?"

I showed him the way to the trees with our tree-houses on "That one's mine" I pointed "And the one next to it is Fang's and this one will be yours" I said, then looked at him, expecting him to be looking at his new home but instead ,he was looking at mine and Fang's."Why are yours joined?" He asked. I blushed "It's none of your business! Anyway, come on up and see your new home" I flew up quickly and landed smoothly on his balcony and waited for him.

When he'd came up, I opened his front door and motioned to him to go inside. He walked in and so I followed, then I realised I never been in here before. It had a bamboo frame bed with line green covers, a grass green carpet on the floor, a spinning ceiling fan and a dark blue lamp. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around, taking in his surroundings "This is nice" he commented" It felt slightly awkward being alone in his treehouse so I said "Well you seem sorted out so I'll be going now, see you later" and began to back out of the room "Wait!" He shouted "Why don't you stay and we can get to know each other? After all, we are next door neighbours" I sighed and sat down beside him.


	3. Chapter 3-One week later

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi to any readers out there! How are you? Sorry this is so short:( Forgive me please! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- Maximum Ride and Harry Potter are not mine only the plot**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 3- One week later...

A week later, most of us had gotten used to Harry, apart from Fang who seemed to dislike him for some reason. It turned out he was a wizard and they apparently fly on brooms and go to a magical school called Hogwarts, well, they used to before the virus.

It was exactly a week after Harry's arrival when my Mom came to see me. "Max!" She called out; I was just about to go for a fly "I forgot to ask last week, what with all that happened, but it's time for your check up" I nodded and followed her to the white building.

She led me through the front double doors and into her check up room. In there were two comfy chairs, a desk with her notes and laptop and several objects that she used for her tests. "Would you like to take a seat? I think this week we'll start with the questions"

After 10 minutes of questioning where my mom noted things down and at certain times looked strangely concerned, she asked me to unfurl my wings. I did so and she took some measurements and checked my feathers. The last stage involved me lying on her table as she used a scanner on me, moving it up and down just above me. The machine beeped and she said "It's finished, I'll come find you when the results come through as it's been taking longer lately" I nodded and left to find Fang to go flying with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is my first author's note at the end of a chapter hehe. Just wanted to say thanks for all the views and some _re_views would be appreciated as well as PMs.**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**


	4. Chapter 4- A Poisonous Fang

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hi to any readers:) How be you on this fine day? Please read and review. This is quite long so YAY! Please note that the first part is Max POV which then changes to Fang's.**

**Disclaimer-Sadly I don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. The plot is mine though so there:)**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 4-A Poisonous Fang

I found Fang looking out on his balcony across at Harry's. "What's up?" I asked, landing softly next to him. He didn't answer, but instead scowled at me. He sighed and muttered "He likes you Max" I was taken aback and confused. What was he on about?! And who likes me?!

"What are you on about" I exclaimed "I know Dylan liked me but as far as I know that's it right? And anyway, I'm with you" he sighed and pointed at Harry's treehouse "He does. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you" He turned to me "Do you like him" My eyes widened; was he serious?! "No! Why would you think that?!" I replied angrily. "Because you've been with him all week!" He shouted. This was true, but that was irrelevant. "So what?! It doesn't mean I like him!" Then I saw red "I can hang round with whoever ok?! It doesn't mean I like them! You're being possessive and paranoid!" I shoved him out of the way and went for a fly on my own.

I flew over the island, tears streaming off my face in the wind. I saw a Harry flying around on his broomstick, so I flew down to a small cave by the beach near my treehouse. I slumped down on the cave wall and cried. It was tears of anger though, and for Fang not self pity. Just then, I heard someone approaching the cave and a shadow blocked the sunlight shining in.

"Hello?" I called out, brushing the tears from my face. Harry walked forward "Hey" he said quietly. "What are you doing here?" I muttered. "I saw you come down, I wanted to check you were ok and everything" he explained "Yeah well you know now so bye" I replied bitterly, not really wanting to talk to the cause of my anguish. Instead of leaving, he sat down beside me "What's wrong?" He asked "And don't say nothing! I can see the tears" I sighed and looked at the floor. He tilted my head towards him, my brown eyes looking directly into his emerald green ones "I'm here for you" he whispered.

"Fang" I said, knowing he'd get the idea. He did and nodded at me sympathetically. "Do you like me Harry?" I asked him directly, wondering if Fang was right. He stuttered at me "Well...er...of course Max, we're friends and..." I interrupted him "Not like that. I mean do you...like me like me?" He blushed bright red and I knew it was true. I looked back at the floor; this was Dylan all over again! But without me liking him back...right? I didn't like Harry, did I? No! I'm only going red because it's hot and..."Max?" Harry said, looking at me. 'Great!' I thought, 'He's noticed too'. I looked at him and saw the love in his eyes, the concern for me, the want to be with me; it was the same look that Fang had when he looked at me and it was then that I realised this...part of me like Harry.

"Are you ok?" I nodded at his question "Max, I know we haven't known each other that long, but..." He sighed as he stumbled over his words, then a strange look crossed his face and he looked back into my eyes directly and said quietly "Forgive me" and kissed me, on the lips.

I was too in shock to realise that I was actually kissing him back, but when it wore off I pulled back and looked at him. "Um..." I mumbled, then ran away from him and all of my confused feelings.

Fang's POV

After Max flew off I watched her quietly for a few minutes. I saw Harry up in the sky and I scowled; why was he always there?! Thankfully, I noted, Max saw him and flew off to the cave nearby. I sighed and flew down from my treehouse, deciding that I would apologise to her. I was just about to approach the cave from the forest when Harry landed in front of me. I moved to the other side of the tree silently, standing perfectly still so I wasn't visible. 'I hate this' I thought to myself, 'I don't want to spy on my girlfriend!'. But something kept me stood there, like it was glueing me to the ground.

I noticed that Max had been crying, which made me feel worse; she never cried unless something really bad happened. I saw Harry tilt her head and I tensed. I didn't like where this was going. I heard my name and listened harder, but she didn't elaborate for him. 'Good' I thought, but then she asked the question.

"Do you like me Harry?" She asked him. Harry stuttered and mumbled some rubbish about them being friends but she brushed this aside "Not like that. I mean do you...like me like me?" She persisted. I could tell he did; he went red and stared at the sandy floor they were sat on. Max's face then went strange; it was like she was fighting an inner battle, similar to how she'd look when arguing with her voice.

Harry had noticed too "Max?" He said with concern "Are you OK?" She nodded at him and I could see Harry's lips moving. He was talking to her again and I just caught the words "Forgive me" when he kissed her. And I was still here. And she didn't stop him.

After a few seconds though she pulled back and my torture was over. She stood up and mumbled "Um..." Then ran straight past me into the forest. Harry sat there on the floor, seemingly in disbelief of what he'd just done; I knew how he felt. It was exactly what has happened when me and Max had first kissed, but I had no sympathy for him. So I left quickly, slinking back into the dark shadows cast by the forest trees.


	5. Chapter 5- The Unwanted Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi readers! Hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review. Although I don't do that thing where people retain chapters for reviews, I would like some:) Thanks**

**Disclaimer- Maximum ride: not mine**

**Harry Potter: not mine**

**The plot: mine**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch **

Chapter 5- The Unwanted Surprise

Max POV

I flew back to my treehouse for an early night, not wanting to face Harry or Fang. When I eventually got to sleep, I had a weird dream. I was talking to Fang, when suddenly he morphed into Dylan, who then preceded to again do his crazy attack. When he'd stopped, he turned into Harry, who was yelling strange things like "How could you?!" And "Why didn't you tell me?!" Which made no sense to me. Then a ginger-haired woman showed up and kissed him right in front of my face, stared at me defiantly then led Harry away, who was looking at me, betrayed.

I awoke from the dream to find myself curled into the foetal position and tears on my cheeks. I looked at my alarm clock to find it was 8 o clock of the next day. I remained on my bed, wishing that I had never met Harry, that me and Fang were still fine. But deep down I knew I still liked Harry. It was times like this I was glad the Voice had permanently left me alone, or rather Angel had.

I decided to go for a walk on the beach because then if Fang or Harry showed up, I wouldn't be here. I opened the door and a breeze whipped across my face, lightly stinging my face with cold. I spread my wings and jumped, heading towards the beach. As I flew over the island, I glanced down and saw the ground to be deserted, then something caught my eye; a person waving up at me.

I flew down next to them "Hi Mom. Is something wrong?" I asked. "Well the results of your testing is just about to finish loading so I thought we could go over the results together" she explained with a smile, so I sighed inwardly and followed her to the white building. I was led into the check up room where she motioned for me sit down on the chair by her desk. She sat down and we both stared at her computer, where the loading bar read 99%. "I don't know what's wrong with the computer recently! Took me about an hour to input the question data this morning and when I pressed the results button, it said it would take 2 hours to process!" I grinned at her, hoping to leave soon for my walk.

Her screen changed as the computer made a quiet, singular beeping noise. "Right let's start with height and weight" she mumbled then turned to me "Your height has increased since last time by 2cm. Your weight...you are slightly heavier than expected but nothing a little exercise won't cure!" She turned back to her screen. "Now the question data..." Her smile faded "That's odd...it says that there is some form of difference in the results... Let's see what the scan results show" she said and clicked a box at the bottom. Difference in the results?! Great! Now I'm ill too! Doesn't fate just love me?!

"Max...?" Whispered my Mom in a strange voice and her face was... I can't even describe her expression. "Yeah...?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer; maybe I had the virus or something?! My Mom didn't respond; she kept opening her mouth, trying to speak but making no sound. I leaned forward, looking at the screen in the place where her eyes were directed at and saw one word; PREGNANT.


	6. Chapter 6- Ella's words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi readers! Welcome to Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy. Lucky readers; two chapters posted in one day... So far anyway as I think there may be more to come! Please read and review as I can't wait to hear the thoughts from some of the 111 visitors I've gotten**

**Disclaimer-Maximum ride isn't mine and neither is Harry Potter...don't remind me (cries) it makes me sad!**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 6- Ella's words

TIME SKIP- She is now 3 months pregnant

It's been about three months since I found out I was pregnant. I can still remember the look on my mom's face and I couldn't believe it either. I was thinking things like 'How did this happen?!' And 'I can't be pregnant!' But I was and it was all because I'd slept with Fang. I'd been avoiding both him and Harry ever since but it was strangely easier to avoid Fang because he was avoiding me. Harry on the other hand kept wanting to talk to me, so it was really hard to stay away. Angel already knew what was going on as she had read my mind the moment she noticed I 'didn't look too good'. She'd congratulated me and said to go to her when 'it started showing'. I agreed, too tired from lack of sleep to wonder what she was going to do.

As I had done most days, in order to avoid Fang and Harry, I had decided to visit Ella. I couldn't some days though as her and Iggy would go out together on 'dates'. I knocked on the door of her house and waited. When she opened it and welcomed me inside, I thought that maybe I should tell her I was pregnant. After all, we were sisters. I sat down on her sofa, crossing my arms across my stomach (which currently was just a fraction larger than how I would usually be) in case she could tell somehow. I doubt anyone would at this stage, but I wanted to tell her not show her.

She sat down next to me and opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her "Ella I need to tell you something. Something important and you have to swear not to tell anyone at all" she looked slightly taken aback but nodded and said "Promise". I looked at the floor, searching for the right words to break the news "I'm...something's happening to me umm..." I stumbled. 'No!' I thought 'Try again!' "No I mean...um... I'm...Pregnant" I said, unable to come up with another, more creative way of telling her.

Her face showed how shocked she was, but then she let out a scream and hugged me tightly. "Max! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled weakly "I'm 3 months" her mouth dropped open "Who's the daddy? Is it Fang? Or Dylan? Or even Harry? Is it a girl or a boy? Have you thought if names yet?! Have you..." She rambled on, talking almost as much as Nudge. I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up and tried answering some of her questions. "It's Fang. He doesn't know yet. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, it's probably too early. I haven't thought of names yet, I'm more worried about how to break it to Fang!" I finished and starting crying. How stupid am I? Well, I'm pregnant, I'll blame it on that!

Ella put her arms around me "It's ok" she comforted "It's all right. Forget Fang, you're gonna have a wonderful baby, maybe almost as wonderful as you!" I laughed weakly, wiping away my tears. She was right; who cares about Fang, I was going to have a child! But either way, I didn't want him to find out just yet.


	7. Chapter 7- Angel's abilities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi readers! Thank you for a review and I wanted to clear up any confusion. Max did not sleep with Harry she only slept with Fang and this happened at the very start of the first chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride of Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 7- Angel's abilities

As the time went by, I stayed further away from both Harry and Fang, all the time I noticed I was getting bigger. One day I was looking in the mirror and realised that now it was noticeable. I remembered Angel's words and decided it was time to find out what she could do. Although the weather was quite hot on the island, I pulled on several thick layers of clothing to try and conceal it from onlookers.

I went out onto balcony and then flew across to Angel's slightly smaller treehouse. It felt really weird because I felt heavier than usual and I was feeling a bit...off. I landed just outside her front door and knocked, hoping she wasn't with friends or walking Total or something. 'Hello Max' said Angel's voice in my head 'Come in'.

I pushed open her door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. Angel was sat on her polka dot chair by her bed, which she then motioned to, saying "Have a seat. I've finally been able to perfect it". I sat down, wondering what she was going to do "You'll find out soon enough" Angel said, reading my mind "Now do you remember my ability to change my appearance and how I can breathe underwater?" I nodded, remembering most clearly the time when I myself had developed the gills. "That's it!" Said Angel, listening to my thoughts "I think that maybe we could share my other power too! Or at least I might be able to use it on you somehow?" I almost laughed. For one thing, there was no way I had that ability, and another thing, how did this help my problem?!

"Well I had the idea that maybe if you could alter your appearance, then maybe you could change yours so it doesn't look like you're pregnant" OHH, that made sense to me! But I didn't have her 'power' and there was no way she could use it on me. "Look, Angel. This is not gonna work, I don't have your power, I appreciate the help, but..." Angel interrupted me "We can at least try Max" she pleaded, looking at my with her puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes, sighed and agreed; otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

She grinned at me, happy that I had gone along with it.'OK' she said in my head 'First I want you to relax' I sighed; why did everything involve relaxing?! I tried calming down and took some deep breaths, which supposedly causes calmness. 'Good, now picture yourself in your head, exactly as you are now'. I did so, picturing myself in a mental image, where my stomach was noticeably larger than it should be; yay I'm fat!

Angel chuckled at my mental thought and I just smiled to myself; it was true though! 'Right, now picture your stomach getting smaller' I did so, concentrating very VERY hard. Then something weird happened.

First, it was like the room became...sparkly and bright. Then my skin felt all tingly; not painful tingly, just weirdness. I looked down at the 'bump' and I watched in shock and amazement as it actually got smaller. I suddenly panicked "Angel! Won't this kill the baby?! It's like I'm trying to squish out it's existence!" She shook her head calmly and spoke into my head 'Calm down Max, it changes appearances so it's like an illusion. But you have to remain concentrated, so if you get injured or something, the illusion will disappear'.

I stood up and went to hug her, silently thanking her for help. We pulled apart, so I smiled at her one more time and left, feeling like a weight had been lifted, which I guess in someways it had. So to keep up the routine, I went to see Ella and concentrated hard the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8-Realisation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-Hi readers! Welcome to chapter 8! I started writing chapter 9 then realised I hadn't posted this one. Oops! Please please PLEASE read and review, I know i have readers as I apparently have about 199 views. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride but the plot be mine:)**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 8- Realisation

Max's POV

I stayed further and further away from Fang and Harry. The bigger I got, the harder I had to concentrate to retain the illusion. I decided to go for a walk so I flew down from my balcony and landed heavily on the ground.

I looked around cautiously, checking for any signs of life. When I saw or heard no one, I decided to let the illusion end. I relaxed and was surrounded by sparkles and when I looked down, my baby bump was visible. It was then that I set off towards the beach.

Fang's POV

I was standing at the bottom of my tree, completely still and blending in against the rough bark of the tree. I saw Max land almost in front of me and I considered going over and talking to her. Before I moved, I saw her look round suspiciously, then stop. Her face relaxed suddenly and she was surrounded by...sparkles?! What on Earth was going on?! When they dissipated, her face was calm and then I noticed something else. Her stomach, it was larger, noticeably larger. Wait a minute...no...she can't be...Max was ...Pregnant?! Who?! Is it Harry?! I'd seen them kissing but surely...she wouldn't have gone further right? Max wasn't like that. I relaxed slightly as she walked away, her footsteps heavier with the extra had she been able to conceal that she was PREGNANT?! It was impossible right?!

Something about the sparkles reminded me of something, someone, then it hit me; Angel. Checking that Max had completely left the area, I headed towards Angel's house. I didn't really know what I was gonna say to her, but I wasn't gonna leave until I got some info.

When I reached it, I banged loudly on her front door. She opened it, looking confused "Fang? Why are you here?". "It's about Max" I said shortly "Can I come in, I need to talk to you" she nodded and let me in, motioning for me to sit down.


	9. Chapter 9- Fang and Harry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi readers! This is my second chapter today; I just can't stop writing this one :) Please PLEASE read and review as I would love to hear your thoughts. Yes you! Reading this right now! REVIEW! Enjoy as well though:) Some people offer virtual cookies but instead have some virtual PANCAKES! Yum Yum!**

**Disclaimer- Maximum Ride and/or Harry Potter aren't mine but the plot is**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**

Chapter 9- Fang and Harry

Max's POV

On my way to the beach for my walk, I heard a twig crack behind me. Before I managed to use summon the illusion, the twig-breaker had approached; it was Harry. He stared at me in shock, in horror, his mouth agape. Well he might as well know now, but I wanted to tell Fang first!

"Max?!" He asked "Are you...pregnant?!" I sighed and nodded, looking at the floor. "But...but how?!" I laughed "How do you think, idiot?! The way it usually happens!" I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "Does Fang know?" He whispered, looking down at my enlarged stomach. I shook my head guiltily "And you cannot tell him ok?! Or I will kick you into next Thursday! Understand Wiz-boy?!" He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me "What?! Just because I'm bigger doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" I shouted and stormed off.

Fang's POV

When we'd sat down, I glared at her, willing her to spill all and tell me everything. She read my thoughts and sighed. 'So it's about that' she said in my head. I nodded and she explained to me about how Max had found out she was pregnant about 3 months ago and that she had helped her hide it.

I interrupted her "Who's is it? Mine or Harry's" Angel looked confused "Why would it be Harry's? Did they...?" She trailed off. I shook my head "Then why would it be Harry's?!" I blushed angrily. "I saw them kissing." Angel laughed at me "I may be younger than you but I do know some things and one of those is that is NOT how babies are made!"

I rolled my eyes "I didn't mean that, I meant what if they took it further?" Angel shook her head "Don't worry, they didn't. I would have seen it in her mind otherwise" I sighed a huge sigh of relief "Now, go talk to Max. I think you both should talk things over" And with that, my therapy session with a scary 14 year old was over.

Max's POV

As I was away from Harry, I turned round and saw him following me, so I stopped. "What do you want broom-kid?! Want to gawk at me some more or would you prefer to call me weak?!" I shouted angrily, turning to face him. He took a step back, as if my anger was physically moving him away from me, but he himself looked angry too. "Why didn't you tell me Max?! We were kissing and everything! I thought...maybe we had something!" He burst out.

"For one thing, Mr. Rabbit-Out-Of-A-Hat, I didn't know back then! And secondly, have you NOT been paying attention?! I'm with Fang! Not you! I haven't even known you that long! Me and Fang grew up in freaking dog crates together! You know NOTHING about me or what I've been through and you think you can just kiss me and I'll love you forever?! Well it doesn't work that way! And what about your 'lost' wife?! Ginny or something?! I thought you were with her! Or did you make her up?!" Harry stared at me in shock, probably thinking that I had forgotten about Ginny, or maybe because he didn't know about the dog crate up-bringing.

"I...I...didn't know. I haven't forgotten Ginny I..." I interrupted him "Just stop Mr Excuses, maybe you should just leave. You've achieved your goal and found survivors, so what are you waiting for wand-waver?!" I started to walk way and then I looked back "Do NOT follow me!" I shouted, and turned back, walking towards the beach.


	10. Chapter 10- Fang knows

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi there! Gosh I can't believe this is chapter 10! How exciting! Please read and Review! Thank you to my friend A for all your support:) You're the best! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Maximum Ride belong to their respective writers, not me. I only own this joyful plot:)**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch **

Chapter 10- Fang Knows

Fang's POV

I left Angel's house and walked back to our tree houses, in the direction that Max went. Then I saw Harry ahead, looked flustered. Did he know?! Had he saw her?! "Oi?! Harry?! Where's Max?" I yelled to him. As he approached, I whispered to him "Do you know?". "Know what?" He said, playing dumb "You know what idiot" I said and shoved past him, leaving Harry behind me, staring.

I reached the edge of the forest which led onto the sandy beach. I saw Max sitting on a rock, staring out to sea, her hair whipping in the wind. I approached slowly, pondering what to say. "You have to stop doing that" said Max, turning to me. "What, breathing?" I replied, repeating the old joke. She smiled faintly and I sat beside her.

"You know then. I could tell because you didn't like gasp or anything, guess Harry told you" she muttered. I shook my head. "I saw you, you went all sparkly and I saw you were pregnant. I remembered Angel's ability and went straight to her. She told me" I corrected her. We stared onwards together and I sighed; there was always something.

Max's POV

As we sat by each other, I wondered what the future held. I'm not used to this, I'm more used to surviving day by day, so the future wasn't what I focused on. But, I was gonna have a baby, an actual BABY! How on Earth was that gonna work?! "Why didn't you tell me?!" Fang interrupted my thoughts with the question I was dreading. I stalled, looking at my black converses. "We argued, I didn't think you would have wanted to hear it anyway" I said, looking at his face to see his reaction.

His dark eyes were pained, which shocked me; I hadn't expected this. "Why wouldn't I want to hear about my own child? And even when we argue, I still love you Max. Always" he said lovingly. I blinked, I felt stupid. I wrapped my arms around him, my face on his chest. "Fang..." I whispered to him, trying to put love into his pointy name. He hugged me back as the waves rolled up the beach.

When we pulled apart, he looked down at the bump, which he placed his hand on. Then he whispered to my stomach "We're gonna take good care of you" we both looked up into each other's eyes and smiled. Then we both leant forward and kissed each other, arms round the others wings. At least now I have a supportive father for this child.


	11. Chapter 11-Fire breathes fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I would like to apologise for the extreme update delay. Now I could lie and say I had writers block or something, but really I've just been really lazy. I've been reading instead of writing (which isn't bad:) ) and generally I've been just very lazy. Sorry this is really short too.**

**Please forgive me**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill already:)**

Chapter 11- Fire breathes fire

Max's POV

Several weeks later, in the morning, Harry came up to me "Max?" He asked tentatively "I want to apologise". I crossed my arms defiantly, which was difficult over my much larger stomach "For...". He sighed "Come on Max, I was just, shocked, that's all" I rolled my eyes at him "That doesn't explain why you're abandoning your supposed wife!" He looked both sad and angry "Max, she's probably dead! That's why, I'm just so upset about it and then I met you and I liked you and it was as if...I was with her again... You remind me of her; you both have the same fiery temper" I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "Will you forgive me Max? I'll be here for you if you want. I'll stay longer and help with your child and..." I shushed him and nodded. He smiled and then looked at me in concern. I suddenly felt off, again and I leant forward, retching.

Harry's POV

As I was smiling at Max, I suddenly noticed that she had gone very pale and I was immediately filled with concern. She leant forward and retched and then I had a thought; morning sickness! "Max?" I asked as she leant forward again, then proceeding to vomit on the ground. I cringed out of sight, then placed my arms around her shoulders. We were on the left side of the island, so I started leading her to the white building as I knew her Mom, Dr. Martinez, would be there.

When I arrived, I went straight to her room in the back. When she saw me, she smiled, but when she caught sight of Max, her expression changed to worry and concern "What happened?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer her, but was interrupted by the sound of Max vomiting loudly. She got up and steered Max out of her room and down the corridor, leaving me standing awkwardly in the empty room.

Max's POV

Mom led me into a larger room with a big chair in the centre, with a little table and desk next to it. This looked pretty similar to her office, so I wondered why she'd brought me here. She motioned for me to sit on the chair and I did so, trying not to throw up again as the mechanic chair flattened slightly. She turned on the equipment on the table, then I realised what it was; an ultrasound!

Dr. Martinez's POV

As I set up the equipment, it dawned on me that Max's baby had been growing incredibly fast. For normal human beings, she wouldn't be this large, as she is only a quarter of the way there in the week development cycle. But the size of her belly indicates double this, which is curious. That was why I'd wanted to check now, after all, the vomiting was just morning sickness, a usual symptom of pregnancy. I finished setting it up and not long after that, the image appeared on the screen, but it wasn't human.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THEY MAKE ME SMILE**

**WingedWolfbloodWitch**


End file.
